


Sudden Spill

by Ritzykun



Series: NaoAi [3]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: NaoAi - Naoki runs into a wall and gets a nosebleed. Aichi helps him take care of it.





	Sudden Spill

He had been running — forgetting something in the clubroom, again. He was really getting stellar at leaving things. Typical. Moving quickly, he had no time to twist his body for the next flight of stairs and ran smack dab into the wall.

Stumbling back, he gripped the railing beside himself and held a hand to his face. His head was spinning and he felt super lightheaded. He'd hit the wall hard.

"Ugh…"

— Oh no. He had a nosebleed  
Yikes. It was bad if his hand got coated that fast.

Moving carefully up the stairs, he walked forward, to where he new the room was.  
A few steps away…and..

From nowhere, Aichi stumbled upon him, and ran over, fussing.

"Naoki-kun?! A- Are you alright?! We should g- get you to the infirmary right away. Can you walk? That looks terrible!"

He was worried alright, typical Aichi.

Naoki waved his free hand — the one not holding his nose and head tilted back — at Aichi, and nodded to move. He could walk, they'd just have to take the stairs easy to get to the nurse.

Gripping Aichi's sleeve as he turned to leave, he motioned to the room they were beside. "I left something."

The bluenette turned and looked at the other. "Again? Wait, I'll get it." Kind as always he slipped into the room and grabbed Naoki's bag, coming out and shutting the door. "Okay, now let's go! We should hurry!"

They really had to go slow down the stairs, or did Aichi want him to fall again, Naoki chuckled as they finally made it to the first floor. "Okay, calm down, man. It's alright."

The bluenette looked at Naoki stern, and promptly grabbed his hand, hauling him to the nurse's office. He opened the door and saw the Sensei wasn't there!

Great, just their luck.

Naoki sat down with a sigh on the cot in the room as Aichi got some towels for the bleeding nose. Everyone else had already gone home…he had to help his friend, Alone.

But — he could do it.

Thought he was still scared for the other, he helped apply the towels and let the other to the sink. That was when he had to look way as Naoki washed his hand and still dripping nose. The slight noises of pain made Aichi feel bad he couldn't do more.

"Naoki-kun…are you better now?" His voice caught and he about tripped on his words.

The male at the sink gathered up the towel, and tossed them in a bin. Finally devoid of the gross stuff, he bunched up some paper towel and stuck it in his nostrils and grabbed some ice in a towel for the swelling.

Always getting into scrapes in years past Naoki knew what to do. Turning to Aichi, he smiled. "I'll be alright, just stay here with me, will ya?"

He brightened, happily helping the red head st back down and lay on the cot. He was glad things weren't so serious after all. He was relieved his friend was safe.


End file.
